


Home At Last

by isweartocoffee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi comes home to find Murasakibara made a mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Murasakibara and Akashi •You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry? AU

“Atsushi, I’m h-”

Akashi had just pulled the keys out of the door and immediately dropped them on the ground. The living room of his shared apartment was littered with empty chip bags, clothing, and one large body. It was obscenely evident the floor hadn’t been vacuumed, and the bathroom light was still on, showing a similar fate down the hall. Context clues had him dreading the kitchen and the single bedroom.

“Aka-chin, you’re back.” The body lying in a sea of confectionaries sat up.

“-ome. Hm.” Akashi picked up his key and hung them on the hook by the light switch. “What a shame; Atsushi isn’t here.”

“Huh? Aka-chin, I’m right here.”

Akashi pointedly ignored the voice and removed his shoes. “Perhaps he stepped out for a bit.”

Murasakibara frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, no sense in waiting around for him doing nothing. I should get started on cleaning.” The redhead pulled out his phone and scrolled through it.

“Aka-chin you’ve been gone for a week, can we-”

Loud classical music began playing from the device, only partially muffled when placed back in Akashi’s pocket. Murasakibara went to capture his boyfriend in a hug, but was stealthily avoided.

Akashi hummed along as he picked up the laundry and tiptoed toward the bedroom. When he returned, he cleared the bags and boxes from on the floor and pulled the vacuum from out of the closet.

Murasakibara sighed, tying up the trash bag and placing it by the front door. As Akashi vacuumed up the crumbs of snacks past, he decided it would probably be a good idea to work on the dishes he had piled up. The music, though far away and distorted due to running water, sounded familiar; this must be that piece that his boyfriend keeps practicing on his… violin? No, wait, viola, that’s it.

As luck would have it, the bedroom wasn’t in too terrible a state. The bed wasn’t made up, but it was late afternoon anyway. Though the sheets were also covered in the inescapable crumbs, so he might as well vacuum the entire apartment. One thing he was thankful for was Atsushi’s insistence on keeping Shiori well. Snakes are such low maintenance pets, even his giant purple boyfriend was delighted to do the bare minimum.

Forty minutes after stepping in the door, Akashi flopped onto the couch and sighed contentedly. It was so nice coming home to a clean apartment. Murasakibara plopped next to him, laying across his lap. “Atsushi, I was wondering where you were!”

Murasakibara grunted and placed Akashi’s hand on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this, but I do so love taking drabble requests. And it's a cute prompt, how could I say no? Request me stuff on [my tumblr](http://vacuous-vituperation.tumblr.com)


End file.
